


О душах и игрушечных самолетах

by fandom_Kings_2018, LABB



Series: G-PG13  драбблы [5]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABB/pseuds/LABB
Summary: Эндрю Кросс и Сет разговаривают, не подозревая, что их связывает друг с другом.





	О душах и игрушечных самолетах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Souls and Toy Airplanes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567247) by [Diary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary). 
  * Inspired by [Souls and Toy Airplanes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567247) by [Diary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary). 



> **Название:** О душах и игрушечных самолетах  
>  **Переводчик:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Оригинал:** [Souls and Toy Airplanes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567247) by Diary, разрешение на перевод получено  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 578 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Эндрю Кросс, Сет Пардис, Хелен Пардис  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Эндрю Кросс и Сет разговаривают, не подозревая, что их связывает друг с другом.  
>  **Размещение:** только после деанона переводчика  
>  **Для голосования:** #. fandom Kings 2018 — «О душах и игрушечных самолетах»

— Врррум.

Эндрю Кросс закрывает глаза и напоминает себе, что нельзя вот так просто взять и наброситься на ребенка с игрушечным самолетом. Случись что, отец больше не сможет вытащить его из неприятностей. Никогда.

Он открывает глаза и смотрит вниз, на свой кофе.

Это правда. Отец мертв.

Эндрю ненавидит отсроченные реакции. Ему хотелось бы, чтобы горе и злость пришли прямо сейчас, а вслед за всей этой ненавистью, возможно, пришло и прощение убийц его отца.

«Я люблю тебя», — говорил он раньше.

А что, если нет? Что, если не любил? Что, если дражайшая тетя Роза была права, когда называла его бездушным мальчишкой?

Он уже не маленький мальчик вроде того, что играет сейчас со своим самолетиком — и которого ему нельзя обижать, — но что, если он и правда бездушный? Что, если его траур по отцу на самом деле лишь траур по утраченному пропуску на выход из тюрьмы?

Самоубийство могло бы стать этим выходом.

Эндрю вздыхает и делает глоток уже совсем холодного кофе.

Вот только он не находит в себе желания покончить с жизнью. Ему просто безразлично: жить или умереть. Почему он не чувствует к этому ребенку с игрушечным самолетом ничего, кроме раздражения?

— Привет. 

Эндрю опускает взгляд. 

Мальчик с самолетом стоит у стола. Он смуглый, кудрявый и одет в яркую светло-салатовую рубашку. И хоть Эндрю и презирает этого незнакомого ребенка, он искренне надеется, что мальчика решили нарядить в такой костюм для того, чтобы тот не потерялся. Потому что другие варианты, которые могут прийти на ум, от умышленной родительской жестокости до потакания собственному отвратительному вкусу, выглядят слишком удручающе.

— Тебе грустно. Я могу помочь.

На самом деле, хочет сказать Эндрю, мне не грустно. Мне никак. Может случиться так, что я не смогу почувствовать ничего до конца своих дней. И пока у тебя не найдется для меня лишней души, ты не можешь помочь. Просто продолжай забавляться со своим самолетом, потому что желание убить тебя и осознание, что я не вправе это сделать — единственные чувства, доступные мне за долгое время.

— Ты не в силах помочь.

Мальчик вскидывает голову и хмурится. 

И от этого у Эндрю мороз по коже. На мгновение — всего лишь на мгновение — он ощущает в комнате присутствие Сайласа. Он поклясться в этом готов. Потому что мальчик с темными глазами выглядит как угодно, но не так, будто что-то ему не по силам.

Эндрю знает, что это глупо. Он не верит в духов, он даже не вполне уверен в существовании Бога. 

Толкая стул напротив ногой, Эндрю спрашивает:

— Как тебя зовут? 

Улыбаясь, мальчик залезает на стул. 

— Меня зовут Сет Пардис. А тебя?

По-хорошему, ему стоит прогнать ребенка. Эндрю достаточно часто слышал, как его называли жутким, чтобы понимать: когда семья мальчика войдет и увидит, что тот говорит с ним, у Эндрю будут неприятности, а отец уже не сможет помочь. 

Он протягивает руку:

— Эндрю Кросс.

Сет улыбается и пожимает ее. 

— Щеночки всегда делают людей счастливыми, — провозглашает он, — А я — щеночек. Мой папа всегда так говорил.

— С этим не поспоришь, — говорит Эндрю и добавляет: — Мой отец умер. 

Сет тянется к нему и похлопывает ладошкой по свободной руке.

— Мой папа тоже, — тихо отвечает он, и глаза его полны боли и печали. 

Но прежде, чем Эндрю находит, что ответить, женский голос зовет:

— Сет? 

Мальчик опускает свою игрушку на пол и улыбается извиняющейся улыбкой:

— Мне надо идти. Можешь взять мой самолет. Пока! 

Эндрю смотрит на самолет, усмехается и поднимает игрушку. Глядя на свое отражение в чашке кофе и мечтая почувствовать хоть что-то, или хотя бы знать, что делать дальше, он тихо произносит: 

— Врррум.


End file.
